Lurker shark
The '''lurker shark' is a large orange shark-like creature that inhabits the oceans in The Precursor Legacy, serving mainly as a boundary to prevent the player from moving too far into the water. It is one of a few enemies in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series that is immune to Jak's attacks. The only way to avoid it is to stay on solid ground or in shallow water (including water connected to deep water where the depth is shallow due to reefs and inclines). History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, the shark serves as a boundary defense mechanism. If the player has strayed out into larger areas of water, the shark will roar and a heartbeat will sound. The heartbeat will increase in tempo as the shark gets closer, until it arrives and swallows Jak and Daxter. The shark is present in most hub-locations in the game. All waters surrounding Sandover Village result in death, as well as the waters at Sentinel Beach with the exception of the cut-off bay surrounding the pelican's nest. The shark is also present in Geyser Rock, Forbidden Jungle (at the point where the river enters the sea), Misty Island, Rock Village, and the remote waters of Boggy Swamp. A lurker shark was also responsible for destroying the Fisherman's large wooden fishing boat which can be seen wrecked near Sandover Village by the dock. ''Daxter'' In Daxter, it is revealed there are more specimens of lurker shark, including a large blue-yellow type, as well as a colossal blue-orange type. There is also a very small version of the lurker shark about the size of Daxter. Lurker sharks can be found throughout the fish cannery, some frozen and dead (presumably used as food), and some multiple smaller types and one larger swimming in the water again acting as a hazard for the player. Orange sharks similar to those in The Precursor Legacy could also be found at the lumber mill. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the head of a shark is hanging on the wall as a trophy in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. This is their only appearance, as they have been replaced by the robot guard. This shark also appears to be much smaller than the ones seen in The Precursor Legacy, which could suggest it is only a model of the shark. Characteristics Appearance Lurker sharks are large shark-like creatures, having a yellow body with orange patterns, very similar to the color scheme in ottsels. They have typical lurker traits such as appendages along the jaw line, and large yellow eyes. This is one of the very few lurkers in The Precursor Legacy that does not wear a metal color, possibly suggesting they are not under control of Gol and Maia, as the rest of the lurker species are. Previously noted, in Daxter and Jak II, other types of lurker shark were revealed such as an enormous purple type, a colossal blue type, and one exactly like the common one but about the size of a jungle fish. Behavior In The Precursor Legacy lurker sharks inhabit the oceans of the world. Only one shark is seen in each level, suggesting that they may be hostile or territorial towards other sharks. When a vulnerable person swims in the water, the shark will often make an attack, growling at first, then swimming closer and closer to their target; swallowing them whole if small enough. Keira mentioned that sharks are known to dislike shallow water. In Daxter, lurker sharks swim back and fourth between the areas of water over which Daxter usually needs to hover. The player should do so when the shark is not facing Daxter to avoid being eaten. Multiple sharks are seen to inhabit the same water areas, some even swim side by side each other, meaning they are merely hostile, and not territorial towards one another. It is impossible to combat the shark, as it cannot be harmed by a melee attack or any other methods of fighting. When a lurker shark is about to attack, it will roar, then a series heartbeats is heard in an escalating in tempo as it gets closer. The only way to possibly evade a shark attack is to get back to into shallow or unrestricted waters quickly before the shark comes close. There is, however, a way for the player to stand on certain structures, such as a small sand bank beneath the Forbidden Jungle or the boards in the bay of Misty Island, which will result in the shark not being able to reach Jak despite having been activated, which makes it vulnerable to attacks. Other appearances *Two lurker sharks appear in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''. One appears as a stage hazard on the stage Sandover Village and the other appears as a stage-related easter egg on the Time Station stage. Gallery Lurker shark concept art.png|Final design sketches of the lurker shark. Lurker shark early concept art.png|Early concept art of the lurker shark. References See also *Robot guard *Tentacle Category:Enemies in The Precursor Legacy Category:Enemies in Daxter Category:Lurkers